


Enthusiasm

by KittyBandit



Series: Laven Week 2015 [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laven Week Day 5 - Enthusiasm</p><p>Lavi and Allen are horsing around, and things get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW. Pretty much all sex in here, so turn around if you're not ready for it.

Lavi’s lungs felt like they were on fire as he finally pinned the other boy to the bed, winning the tussle for the moment. He caught his breath while he could, feeling Allen struggle under his hold.

“I told you I would be on top, Al,” Lavi teased, his larger hands gripping Allen’s wrists behind his back as he sat on the white haired boy’s ass.

Allen twisted his head to the side, but couldn’t quite see the other boy holding him down. “Let me go, Lavi. You’re pinching my skin,” he complained, still wiggling and twisting as he tried to break free. His hips lifted off the bed, but not enough to buck the larger boy off.

“Not until you say I win.”

“I win,” Allen huffed, trying to blow the white hair out of his face without the use of his hands.

“Ha. Ha,” Lavi laughed dryly. “You’re a riot. Now for real. Say it.”

“No.”

“C’mon, Al. Just say it. Say that I won and I’ll let you up.”

Allen turned his head and mumbled into the bed, but his words were obscured by the blankets under him.

“What’s that? I can’t hear you,” Lavi asked with a teasing tone, leaning in closer to Allen.

The white haired boy mumbled again, but his words weren’t any clearer.

“Hmm?” Lavi asked, his nose brushing the back of Allen’s head.

Without warning, Allen whipped his head back with all the force he could muster, beaning Lavi right in the nose. The redhead cried out and grabbed his face, letting go of Allen and falling back on the bed. Now unrestrained, Allen pulled himself up and turned around. However, his look of triumph died when he caught sight of blood dripping down from under Lavi’s hands.

“Fucking hell, Allen! Why did you do that?” Lavi asked, still wincing and holding his nose tight, trying to keep the blood from running down his chin and messing his shirt.

Indignant, Allen got up off the bed and grabbed a handkerchief from the dresser. He pulled his gloves off so he could work without staining them. “Well, you should have let me go when I asked.”

Lavi’s eye watered so badly, he couldn’t even see Allen when he knelt on the bed to help him. He jerked away from the younger boy before Allen forced him to move his hands away so he could inspect the damage. “That was still uncalled for.”

“Stop fussing,” Allen said, dabbing the handkerchief on Lavi’s face to clean it. Once he was satisfied, he wadded the fabric up and pressed it gently to Lavi’s nose, tilting his head back. “Here — don’t move. Leave it like that.”

Lavi sighed, moving his hand to grab the cloth so Allen could let go. “I guess you win.”

“Lavi, don’t start.”

“Hey, you drew first blood!”

“It was an accident,” Allen said, touching two fingers to Lavi’s chin and tilting his head back once more when the redhead moved.

“Bullshit. You planned the fuck out of that move.” Lavi adjusted himself on the bed so he could lean back against the stone wall of Allen’s bedroom.

Allen’s face was a mix of worry and frustration. “I planned to headbutt you. I didn’t plan to give you a bloody nose. Considering you wouldn’t let me up, I had no alternative.”

“We were wrestling, Allen. Someone is supposed to get pinned. You’re just a sore loser who cheats to get the upper hand.”

Allen rolled his silver eyes and sat next to Lavi. “You’ve played cards with me and you’re only now accusing me of cheating?”

“Fair point.”

“Besides,” Allen started, a grin on his face. “You actually seem more like the sore loser at the moment.” He tipped Lavi’s chin up again, as the redhead refused to keep it at the correct angle to stanch the bleeding.

“You’re hilarious, Al. Remind of your jokes later when I have my hands free.”

Allen chuckled, though it was half-hearted. He stood up on his knees and moved the handkerchief away from Lavi’s face to peek at his nose. “Hmm… It looks like the blood stopped for now. Do you want to go to the infirmary?”

“And say what? That you headbutted me while I straddled you on your bed?” Lavi grabbed the cloth from Allen’s hands and wiped at his nose again. “Yeah, that’ll go over well.”

Rolling his eyes, Allen sat back on his feet. “No need to be so specific.” He watched Lavi, gaze focusing in on the red stain of blood left on his upper lip.

Allen reached up and wiped his thumb gently over Lavi’s stained lips. “Sorry.”

Lavi looked away for a quick moment before he could reply. “Me too.” Allen’s thumb lingered over the tender skin of Lavi’s lips. The redhead grabbed Allen’s wrist, pulling his hand closer so he could kiss over his fingers, as if to make sure Allen knew he was just as sorry. They had worked together on this mess — neither could take all the blame.

Allen’s lips twitched into the ghosting of a smile as Lavi pressed tender kisses over his fingers. “How about I make it up to you?”

Lavi hummed, a grin sneaking onto his face. “Oh? What do you have in mind?”

Moving forward, Allen pressed their lips together tentatively, making sure not to bump Lavi’s nose and cause the redhead to start bleeding again. His hands reached up, running first along Lavi’s shoulders, then up his neck and stopping to carefully cup his cheeks. Allen deepened the kiss then, sliding his tongue over Lavi’s lips until his partner parted them, letting him taste his mouth without obstructions. There was a faint taste of coppery blood still stuck to Lavi’s skin, but it faded quickly.

“Mmm,” Lavi mumbled, his arms slipping around Allen’s waist and pulling him closer. Even though his nose burned from the nosebleed he’d only just stopped from flowing, Allen’s kisses were like magic. They distracted him, made him forget about the pain and instead focus on the taste and feel of Allen’s lips and tongue against him. His hands found the edge of Allen’s shirt, sneaking up under them and caressing his back.

Allen pulled away just enough to part their mouths, then turned his attentions onto Lavi’s neck and shoulder. He pulled the fabric of Lavi’s shirt away and licked and kissed his way over the sensitive skin just under his pierced ear and at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Ah, Al…” Lavi whispered, already feeling hot and bothered by Allen’s soft touches.

Allen pulled his mouth away from Lavi’s skin, tensing. “Are you ok?” he asked, still worried over Lavi’s injury.

Lavi ran his hand up Allen’s back and into the white hair at the base of his neck. “Yes, I just… Mm…” He moved his hips up against Allen’s, the younger boy still straddling him. “More,” was all he could say as he pulled Allen closer.

Allen smiled and sat back to look into Lavi’s face. “Whatever you want,” he said, then pulled Lavi away from the wall and down against the bed. Lavi’s head hit the pillow and as his green eye caught Allen’s heated gaze, a shiver of anticipation ran down his spine.

Working the redhead’s shirt off, Allen straddled his hips and moved against them as he fought to pull the fabric over Lavi’s head. He could already feel the hardness pressed up against him as he moved, gently grinding down against it. As Lavi’s shirt fell to the floor, a gasp of pleasure escaped his mouth.

“You’re not playing around today, are you?” Lavi asked, working the buttons of Allen’s shirt. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

“Well, I have to properly apologize for giving you a bloody nose,” Allen said, shucking off his shirt once Lavi finished unbuttoning it.

The redhead snickered. “You’re about to give me another one.” Without waiting on a reply, Lavi worked on unbuttoning Allen’s pants, finding them to be as tight and restraining as his own.

“If you do get another bloody nose, I’ll admit fault, but I won’t be sorry for it,” Allen said, letting Lavi work on his pants. Once they were undone, he leaned down and kissed Lavi before shifting his hips up and stripping down to his birthday suit.

“Fair enough,” Lavi replied, hungrily eyeing Allen’s naked form hovering over him. His hands were on Allen’s milky white skin before he could even register that they had moved. Fingertips slid down Allen’s chest, then up once more as Lavi’s thumbs brushed over his already pert nipples.

Allen let out a soft sigh as Lavi continued to touch him, teasing his skin and causing him to flush in anticipation. His hand slipped down, and Allen began to rub himself in slow firm strokes as Lavi continued to pinch his nipples. A moan slipped out of his mouth uninhibited.

At the sound of Allen pleasuring himself, Lavi’s hips bucked up into him. “Al, you are perfect. Oh, God. I need you right now.” His hands slid down Allen’s sides, grabbing his hips in an almost bruising grip and thrusting up into him. The pressure was nice, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

“So impatient today,” Allen said letting go of himself and leaning in to kiss Lavi again. He had meant for it to be a quick peck, but Lavi held him down, deepening the kiss as if he needed the other boy to breathe. When they finally parted, Allen had to catch his breath before he could lean back down and work on freeing the redhead of his pants.

“Very impatient,” Allen added in, his fingers working the button and zipper with ease.

“It’s not my fault you’re so amazingly sexy.”

Allen pulled Lavi’s pants and underwear down over his hips, Lavi wiggling to help free himself. He smirked and jokingly said, “Yes… Well, don’t blow your load prematurely or you’ll ruin the fun.”

“ _So_ funny. May I remind you that I’m the injured party here?”

“Oh, so it’s not just your body that’s sensitive, but your poor little feelings, too?” Allen teased, tossing the pants into the pile of discarded clothing on the floor. He hopped off the bed and tiptoed over to the dresser, grabbing a tub of lubricant before heading back over to the redhead.

“Geez, Al. You’re all kinds of mean today. First you bust up my nose, then you tease me relentlessly? What next?” Lavi complained as he watched Allen straddle his waist once more.

Twisting off the cap, Allen dipped two fingers into the lubricant and set the container aside on the night stand so as not to spill. “Trust me when I say you’ll enjoy what’s next,” Allen said, slipping his fingers behind him as he swiped the lube over himself in preparation. Without waiting for Lavi’s reaction, he plunged one finger into himself, stiffening at first and letting out a soft gasp at the intrusion. He only waited a moment before adding the second in, burying his fingers in up tot he knuckles.

Lavi’s green eye widened as he watched Allen finger himself. His hands immediately grabbed his waist to keep him from pitching forward as he stretched himself out. “Damn, Al. I can do that for you if you want,” he said, a blush staining his cheeks.

“You should just — _Aahh_. Just wait. I can do it.” Allen’s sentences were broken up with gasps and moans, and the slick sound of his fingers working in and out of his body only added to the obscene act. “This is to apologize, remember? Just — _Mmmnn_ — lie back and enjoy it.”

Lavi sighed, shaking his head. Letting go of Allen’s hip with one hand, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around the other boy’s hardened member, stroking it gently. “Don’t be such a martyr. I messed up, too.”

Allen felt overwhelmed — between Lavi’s hand on him and his own fingers up his ass, all of his nerves were overstimulated. He felt like he would explode at any moment. He couldn’t do that — not when he’d already teased Lavi about cuming too soon. He’d never hear the end of it.

Pulling his fingers loose, Allen steadied himself, still feeling way too good with Lavi stroking him. “I’m ready,” he said, leaning down and capturing Lavi’s lips in a rough kiss.

“Mm,” Lavi moaned into Allen’s mouth — which was as much of a reply as he was going to get.

Still kissing, Allen repositioned himself over Lavi, his hands grabbing the redhead’s dick and angling it just right. When he had Lavi’s tip pressed up against his entrance, Allen kissed him harder and pushed himself down onto Lavi. Both boys gasped and moaned at their connection — Lavi at the all encompassing feeling of his lover around him and Allen at the full feeling of Lavi inside. They held still for a short moment, their lips still bushing against each other as they caught their breath.

“You ok?” Lavi asked, fingers digging into Allen’s hair and holding on tight.

“Yeah, just give me a second.” Allen tested his hips, pulling himself up off of Lavi just a bit, then pushing back down to sheathe the other boy into him. The two both moaned at the friction. Allen sat up, his hands against the bed to prop himself up as his hips worked up and down.

Lavi threw his head back against the bed, a long, low moan escaping his throat and echoing off the stone walls of the bedroom. He reached up, _needing_ to touch Allen, unable to keep from touch him _as much as possible_. His hands slid over Allen’s chest, his hips and back, and finally one hand dipped low to caress the stiffness weeping between his spread legs once more.

“Aah… Lavi,” Allen cried, bouncing up and down on top of the redhead, his entire body quivering in pleasure. He worked over the redhead, the tension in his lower body coiling tight, especially after Lavi started working over his own hardness. He angled his hips to hit that sweet spot over and over again, finding it quicker than he had in their previous sexual encounters.

“Nnn, Allen. Don’t stop,” Lavi moaned, his own hips bucking up to meet Allen’s. He pumped his hand harder on Allen’s cock, his thumb rubbing over the slick tip with each stroke.

Minutes passed like this — Allen thrusting himself onto Lavi and Lavi working over Allen’s hardness. The slick sounds of skin on skin and their labored breathing were the only noises in the room.

Finally, Allen couldn’t take the erotic stimulation any longer. “Lavi,” he started, his breath hitching as he tried to keep his hips moving in the rhythm they’d already established. “Lavi, I’m gonna… Ah!”

Allen came then, white cum streaking over both his and Lavi’s chest and stomach. Some even manged to hit the redhead in the face, splattering on corner of his lips and cheek. However, Lavi was too invested in finishing himself to care. Once Allen had come, he let go of his partner’s softening dick and instead grabbed both his hips. Allen, still overcome from orgasming, lost the timing on his hips. So, Lavi took over — thrusting up into Allen with abandon.

Crying out, Allen held onto Lavi’s shoulders, still sensitive from his recent orgasm. Every touch felt five times as good as it normally did. All he could do while Lavi pounded into him was hold on and try not to scream too loudly. And Lavi made sure to hit that deliciously sweet spot on every single thrust.

Just before Allen was sure he’d lose his mind, Lavi’s hips lost their rhythm as his had earlier. He bucked up into Allen a few more times, then stopped, letting the younger boy collapse on top of him once he had come.

“Allen,” Lavi mumbled, pulling the other boy close and burying his face into his sweat-slicked neck. “Allen, Allen, Allen…”

“Mm,” the white haired boy replied, too exhausted to use words right then. He nuzzled the side of Lavi’s face, kissing his cheek.

“That was amazing,” Lavi said, still clinging to his lover.

“Mhm,” Allen mumbled, waiting for his mouth to start working again. “It really was.”

Lavi helped Allen off of him, shifting him to the side of the bed and realizing just then what a horrible mess they had made of themselves and the sheets.

“Whoops. We might want to clean up,” Lavi chuckled, attempting to wipe the white mess off of both of them with the already dirty sheets.

“Give me ten minutes,” Allen mumbled, snuggling up to Lavi, even as his partner tried to wipe his skin clean.

Lavi sighed, and gave up. Instead, he pulled Allen closer and cuddled up to him. “Ok. Ten minutes, then we head to the baths.”

“Mhm,” Allen mumbled, practically asleep already.

The redhead couldn’t help but grin and add, “And then round two?”

Allen sighed softly. “Better make it fifteen minutes then.”


End file.
